The Game
by Andthenyousmile
Summary: This time it wasn't an unknown victim they were trying to save; it was themselves… He'd been taunting the local PD for months, with notes mentioning a game. A game they had no idea how to play... Now here it was.
1. Chapter 1

**The Game.**

**Disclaimer:**

Not mine. I _really _wish it was, but sadly it's not. *sniffle*

**A/N:**

Hi there! Ok firstly, thanks for checking this out. I know this is pretty short, but I wanted to see if there was any interest in this. I'll be posting the next bit soon, so if you could leave a little review, that would be really, really awesome; I'd love to know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter One.**

"The rules are simple. We take turns. Before your shot, you pick a member of your team to save. They leave. You pull it. If there's nothing you pass it on to me. This goes on till the game ends."

"How do I know you'll let them go?" she was proud her voice hadn't wavered, she had been certain it would betray how terrified she really was.

"I'm in here with you. I can't get out till the end."

"What happens if I die before they're all free?" she had to know.

"Who ever isn't freed before you die, dies too." he replied simply.

She could feel their eyes boring into her. All silently begging her to make the right choice.

_Could she do it? Potentially sacrifice some of her friends in the hope of saving them all?_

He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her answer.

She briefly closed her eyes, before nodded her consent, not trust her voice to stay as nonchalant as she was trying to appear.

She hoped it was the right choice.

He spun the chambers, before laying it on the table between them. She leaned forward and pushed it towards him.

"You first."

He tilted his head with a slight smile. "You think this will improve your chances?"

"Just shoot."

The silence was broke by the small _click_

He slide the gun over to her.

"Who goes free?"

It didn't need much thought. She didn't need to see this. She smiled slightly as she remembered how freaked out the blonde became if she walked into the conference room and there were crime scene pictures on show. It was an easy decision.

"Penelope Garcia."

The set up was done sadistically. She was separated from the rest of her team, unable to see them thanks to the one-way glass, yet they could see her, they could see everything that was happening perfectly.

If it weren't for the dim lighting, bare walls and cold, almost freezer-like air, she might have been able to convince herself it was just an interview room, like the many she had been in through the years; different states, same lay-out.

There were lots of similarities. Two chairs either side of the table standing in the center of the room. An observation room to her left. An UnSub sitting opposite her.

It was the differences which reminded her this was no interview room. Her team were locked in the next room, watching everything helplessly. On the lone table, sat the gun. Opposite her sat their UnSub. This time it wasn't an unknown victim they were trying to save; it was themselves.

She waited until she heard the dim slam of the door, until she was certain the technical analyst was safe.

She raised the gun, aimed, pulled the trigger.

_Click_

She breathed a sigh of relief and slide it across. "Your turn."

_Click._

"Agent." he nodded courteously,passing it over.

She hesitated slightly before: "Jennifer...JJ. Go."

She couldn't bring herself to look over, focusing instead on the shining eyes of her opponent. She had thought, having killed so many his eyes would be menacing, dangerous, dark, dead.

Instead they gleamed. Almost as if he was _enjoying_ it. The game. He'd been taunting the local PD for months, with notes mentioning a game. A game they had no idea how to play.

Now here it was. A sicker version of Russian Roulette. Instead of one potential death, there were seven.

The gun was heavy, the metal cool against her clammy hand.

She could shoot him, but there was the chance the chamber was empty. She knew if she risked it - and was wrong - they all died.

Instead, she picked it up again, her finger easily finding the curved metal of the trigger. Training had made it almost second nature for her.

She wondered if this was how Reid had felt in Georgia, when he refused to pick a member of the team to die, choosing instead to risk being shot himself. She wished she could be as brave as he had been.

_You are. Your risking yourself to save them._

_But i'm risking them too, _she argued with herself, _if this shot is the one, that...that has the bullet, only two are saved..._

"Two more than if i didn't play." She raised the gun and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

_Not mine. I really wish it was, but sadly it's not. *sniffle*_

**Summary:**

_This time it wasn't an unknown victim they were trying to save; it was themselves… _

_He'd been taunting the local PD for months, with notes mentioning a game. A game they had no idea how to play... Now here it was._

**A/N:**

_Hi there! I'd like to say a massive thank you to _PrincessHotch, teal-lover, LoveforPenandDerek_, _CrimStudent47_ and _klcm_ for their awesome reviews last chapter. Thanks guys! I'll be posting the next chappy soon, so if you could leave a little review, that would be really, really awesome; I'd love to know what you think so far!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

No one moved. They all held their collective breaths.

Waiting. Wishing. Hoping. Praying.

_Click _

Morgan had long ago sunk to the floor, his head in his hands, eyes closed, only looking up briefly at the sound of each click.

Reid paced the length of the room, mouthing silently to himself, his hands twisting and contorting. He occasionally ran his fingers along his right arm, rubbing inside his elbow. The entire situation reminded him of a time he wished he could forget. He was unable to help, trapped - and scared. She could die and he could do nothing to help.

A profile wasn't going to help them now. They all knew that.

_Click_

Rossi stood near the glass, leaning against the wall, one hand in his pocket. He gently fingered the bracelet in his pocket, hoping he could draw strength from it. Hotch stood nearby, standing squarely in front of the window, arms crossed. Rossi chuckled at the classic Hotchner-stance.

"What?" the unit chief asked, still looking straight ahead, eyes never wavering.

"Even at a time like this, you never... falter" the older profiler noted. "Defiant posture: firm stance, arms folded, glaring; are you glaring? I'll say you are, works well with where I'm going with this. You should get that" he waved a hand to Hotch, "patented. Classic Aaron Hotchner."

"I'll bear that in mind."

He hadn't moved, hadn't looked away. He thought that she deserved that much. His undivided attention. Not much to offer, considering she was risking her life, but it was something at least. The others had closed their eyes, or looked away when ever the gun was raised. He hadn't. He felt that she needed someone there for her, whatever way it turned out. If she died, it wasn't alone. He was there. They were there. He hoped she knew that.

Aaron watched her picked it slowly, never looking away from the UnSub.

"NO!" Reid ran forward, panic and fear etched on to his young face. "No, no, no, NO! Please, no..."

"Reid?"

"Kid? What's wrong?"

He didn't answer but continued to look out through the glass, eyes wide in horror.

"Reid" Hotch said grabbing the young genius by the shoulders and turning him so they were eye to eye. "What did you work out?"

"...so there should be - I mean that if there's the right number of chambers than-"

"What, Spencer?"

Reid lay his hand against the glass, and looked towards the brunette

"If it's- there's a chance it's a six chamber gun, if it is ... there's two left."

They all gathered round, hoping the youngest was wrong.

* * *

She paused, holding it in both hands.

"Derek. Your baby girl needs you more than I do."

She smiled sadly. "Don't argue. Garcia needs her chocolate god." she chuckled "You'll do more good out there. Go."

She raised the heavy metal, trying to ignore her trembling hand, her burning eyes.

* * *

The door slammed open. The two blondes looked up. JJ had her arms wrapped around a sobbing Penelope.

"Morgan! Oh god. You're ok." The eccentric blonde ran towards him.

"I'm here baby. I'm here."

JJ raised a questioning eyebrow. Her eyes were red-rimmed, her make up slightly smudged, tear tracks marring her usually flawless face. The face of the BAU, Queen of Press Conferences. He and Emily had always teased her for it.

He held out his other arm, not answering.

She gasped, her hand covering her mouth as she tried not to let her imagination run away with her.

JJ stumbled into his embrace, and the three stood, hoping the game wasn't over.

* * *

_Review?_


	3. Chapter 3

____

____

**Disclaimer:**

_Not mine. I really wish it was, but sadly it's not. *sniffle*_

**Summary:**

_This time it wasn't an unknown victim they were trying to save; it was themselves… _

_He'd been taunting the local PD for months, with notes mentioning a game. A game they had no idea how to play... Now here it was._

**A/N:**

_Hi there! I'd like to say a massive thank you to _PrincessHotch,sckraut12, klcm, Nymphadora-CullenBAU, CaseyRachel88 _and_ jessalynnGSR _for their awesome reviews last chapter and for everyone who added me to the Author and Story alerts and added the story to their favourites. Thanks guys, I'm so glad your enjoying it! __I haven't replied to the review you guys left for the last chapter and I'm really sorry, real life inturrupted (darn, real life!) but i willl be replying soon, you haven't been forgotton! Also I've borrowed a little piece from Nymphadora-CullenBAU's review for the last chapter, I thought it summed up all I want to say about Reid perfectly, so thanks for that! _

________

_So without further ado:_

**_____

* * *

_**

**Chapter 2.**

____________

Click

"Thank God." Rossi sighed in relief. "Thank..." He laughed in euphoria, walking around the room.

"And here was me thinking we'd used up all our luck!"

Even Reid broke into a small tentative smile, "She's going to be ok?"

Hotch stood by the window, refusing to believe it until he heard that bullet fire, with the gun pointed to their UnSub. Pessimistic maybe, but the job had taught him not to get his hopes up.

He watched as the seemingly charming man raised it calmly. The profilers waited, one shot and they were free, their team whole.

"Come on you son of a bitch. Shoot." Rossi muttered.

Emily was watching intently,

_She's coping well,_ Hotch thought, under the circumstances. _Never again can she say I don't trust women as much as men. I've always trusted her in the field, and now with the team, their lives, my life._

"Someone should tell Morgan and the others. Garcia's probably cried enough to stop-"

_Click_

* * *

"No shot. That's only a good thing." JJ supplied, biting her usually manicured nails.

Garcia was curled up in Morgan's arms; he rocked her gently, occasionally stroking her hair.

"I guess. Damn, I wish she'd sent out Reid. He doesn't need to see that!"

"And you do?"

"You know what I mean."

"Derek, do you really think Reid would be able to calm down Garcia like that?" JJ asked quietly.

He didn't answer, looking instead at his best friend, his baby girl, her head resting against his shoulder as she slept quietly; her lips down turned, this was upsetting her even in her sleep.

"That's what I thought. And as much as I love Spence, it reassuring to have you here, instead of in there.

"Thanks, Jen," he whispered.

She smiled, "What do you expect? It's me."

He held out his arm once again and she crawled closer, snuggling up against him.

"You get to see Will and Henry again."

"Kevin's going to freak," came a muffled voice.

"Clooney won't care about my troubles, as long as he gets fed he's happy."

"Jeez, Morgan. You got it tough" JJ teased, shoving him gently.

"Who do you think she pick next?" Garcia asked quietly, wiping her eyes.

"I don't know, Pen. I don't know."

* * *

"Reid, you better explain real fast why that bastards brains aren't splattered all over this glass." Rossi snarled

"He couldn't have? Or could he? It's possible I suppose, I mean for him to be playing this he'd need the right equipment. And he'd have contacts - that are probably dead. Yes! He'd get what he needed and kill them to stop anyone finding out something..." The doctor muttered walking away form the window.

"Now, you're going to explain in a way that those of us without an IQ like yours can understand." Rossi said stepping menacingly toward the genius.

"It makes sense! I think. Maybe."

"Spencer!"

He spun around, it was clear he'd realised something important "Custom made! If he had the right contacts he could get one made right? With more chambers. It'd prolong the game. The chance that it could be in anyone-"

"The chance it could be in anyone is the whole point of the game!" Rossi exploded.

Reid smiled, before looking a little deflated.

"What?" Hotch asked urgently

"Our chances may have just improved."

"That's good."

"Yes but he's smart, he-"

He was inturrupted by the sound of metal scraping against wood.

* * *

She was stuck between a rock and two hard places.

Who to pick?

Hotch had a son who needed him. The team would need their unit chief, their leader at the end of all this.

But Reid, with all his knowledge...The BAU needed their resident genius; who else would spout random statistics, add 10 spoonfuls of sugar to his coffee every morning, realize what the UnSub was doing at the last second and kick butt at poker, chess, Go,and impossible puzzles. He was so young, his life ahead of him.

Rossi. He deserved just as much a chance to be free as the others. He was her confidant; she had been apprehensive about telling him about Rome, but he hadn't breathed a word. To anyone. He had risked his job to help her with a case that was important to her. He looked at cases differently, sometimes providing new ways of approaching them, of solving them. He was her bar buddy after bad cases, her listener. It was because of David Rossi she learnt to trust again.

_So who to save?_

The father, the strong leader? The young genuis with his life ahead of him? The experienced agent, faithful till the end?

"Come on. Choose."

_Would it work? Was there enough time? Enough luck?_

She hoped she was making the right choice. She glanced over quickly to the window, to the remander of her confined team.

"Forgive me, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

* * *

_Review? Please? Despite the mean chappy ending?_


	4. Chapter 4

___**Disclaimer:**_

_Not mine. I really wish it was, but sadly it's not. *sniffle*_

**Summary:**

_This time it wasn't an unknown victim they were trying to save; it was themselves… _

_He'd been taunting the local PD for months, with notes mentioning a game. A game they had no idea how to play... Now here it was._

**A/N:**

_Hey there! I'm sorry about the delay, real life and a slight plot problem. I know how Emily feels, deciding who to free is really hard!_

_Thank you to everyone who's been adding the story to their favourites and story alerts and everyone who's been reading but leaving no trace, it's nice to know it's being enjoyed! A big thank you to _gwydienne, bandgeek88, CrimStudent47, bb1028, CaseyRachel88, PrincessHotch (whose review helped with my final decision, thank you!) and klcm _for all their reviews. __Thank you soo much! _

_And now, I give you:_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The door slammed open.

JJ ran towards her colleague, her friend.

"Thank God, your ok. Emily? How is she? What about-?"

"Jayje, let the man breathe." Morgan called stepping forward. He slapped him on the shoulder. "Pressure get to much for you?"

"Why me?" the newly released agent asked, walking away slowly.

"I've been asking myself the same question." Morgan muttered.

* * *

_Click._

Her heart ached at the thought.

_What if she couldn't free them all?_

Her luck was sure to be running out soon. The could only be so many empty chambers.

She knew she had made the right choice. He still had so much more to give.

The choices were getting harder. The first three had been obvious. But if she thought her last decision was hard, this one was impossible.

Who should go free? How had she somehow become God, deciding who lived and, possibly, died.

"I don't suppose they could both go free and I shoot twice?"

"No."

"There's a surprise."

_Decision time._

There was no way she could pick fairly.

She could feel the silent strength seeping through the glass. No judgement. Only support and love.

_Could she? Would she?_

What would he say about her decision. Could he accept that right now she needed his silent reassurance? Could _she_ accept that by keeping him around, she was risking him too?

* * *

"Dave?"

He walked out in a daze.

"No...No please NO" JJ sank to the floor, her breathing ragged.

"Hey, hey ssh. It might not be what you think." Reid whispered crouching next to the blonde. "It isn't what we think, is it?" he asked the older man.

"No, no. She's still ... alive"

That was all they could hope for.

* * *

"I'm sorry Hotch, I'm being selfish keeping you. Your needed; Jack, the team. I should have let you go. I- I couldn't though.

You've always been a beacon of strength," she chuckled, " I'm getting all poetic. It's true though. No matter how bad the case, you've never wavered.

Even now. You've barely blinked, you've stayed at the window, never moving. I didn't - I couldn't give that up. You bring out the best in people.

So what does that say about me than?"

* * *

_Review?_


End file.
